


This is real love

by xxfandomqueenxx



Category: Glee
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Gay, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxfandomqueenxx/pseuds/xxfandomqueenxx





	1. Prologue

"c'mon Kurt, before our moms call for us." 5-year-old David karofsky calls his best friend, Kurt, to their little hideout.

kurt gets in the small space and the two kids look at each other before bursting into a fit of giggles.

david wraps his arms around his best friend and smiles. the smaller boy rests his head on Dave's shoulder and glances up at him. 

"we're going to stay the best of friends forever, right davey?" david nods and kurt smiles.

↭

"It's okay kurt, she's in a better place." dave speaks softly to kurt, letting the blue-eyed boy cry into his arms.

the death of elizabeth hummel made a major impact for the 8-year-old and for the hummels.

dave was always there to comfort his best friend cause that is what best friends do, right?

↭

"kurt, c'mon, we have our 8th-grade ceremony today plus the awards." 14-year-old david yells for kurt. the small boy tramples down the stairs and smiles shyly at dave.

"sorry, couldn't find the right tie." dave rolls his eyes fondly at kurt and fixes his tie.

"there, now you're ready to receive some awards."

burt hummel smiles proudly at his boy as he receives his awards and when dave accepts his awards for being in football and some other things dealing with sports.

↭

The summer went by fast and the two, now officially freshman, are starting high school. high school here they come.


	2. Chapter One

Freshman Year

they never do say that the 1st day of highschool is easy. i think cause it isn't and that parents don't want to scare their kid, so they don't go to school. what is there to look forward to in highschool? there's new classes, new people, new teachers, and most of all more stress. am i right? 

okay, okay. i'm done with my mini rant. now, you're probably wondering whose talking, right? Well let me formally introduce myself.

hi, my name is david karofsky and my best friend is kurt hummel. speaking of my best friend, i've been waiting for him in his house for about 20 minutes, so we can head off to school.

right as I'm about to call for him, he walks down the stair steps. I smile at him and eye his outfit.

"someone is looking nice today. I love your outfit kurtie, very nice." i wink at him and he rolls his eyes at me.

"thanks dave, sorry i took so long. just a bit nervous for the first day of highschool." i smile softly at him.

"you're going to be okay kurt, no need to stress about the first day." he sighs and a pair of footsteps fill kurt and i's ears. 

burt walks out of his room and smiles at kurt than me.

"you take care of my boy david." i nod and smile at burt.

"you know i will." he pats kurts shoulder and kurt smiles at his dad.

↭

"okay, so I have pre-ap english, world history, biology, and geometry with you." kurt says, going over david and his schedules.

dave frowns slightly that he only has kurt for four classes. 

"at least we have some classes together." kurt nods at dave's words and looks up at him.

kurt looks around, kids talking with their friends and others walking to their classes. kurt can feel his anxiety kicking in and dave senses that. 

"hey, hey, hey, its okay kurt. you're okay, i know you're nervous and to tell you the truth, i am too, but we're going to get through this together, okay?" dave speaks soothingly to kurt and grabs kurts hand, holding it.

kurt smiles a bit and calms down.

"okay, i'm good." 

they walk to english hand in hand, ignoring the looks they're given.


	3. Chapter Two

"kurt hummel?" ms.summer looks around the room and kurt raises his hand.

"here." 

she nods and marks something down on her computer.

the list goes on from there. she calls david and a girl named, rachel, asks ms. summer questions regarding if the seat arrangements are permanent.

their first assignment is to write an essay or a paragraph all about themselves. like what's their name, birthday, favorite color, favorite sport, what they did over the summer, etc. 

kurt starts right away and so does david. every once and awhile kurt and dave glance at each other, sending small smiles to each other. kurt feels something hit the back of his head and he turns around to see two guys laughing.

kurt sighs and turns back around, but dave turns around and shoots a glare at the two guys.

"now, I know it's the first day of school, but I could care less. don't you ever, and i mean ever, throw something at my him or hurt him in any way. if i see a single tear leave his eye, i will not hesitate to beat you two asses, got it?"

the two guys nod and you can see that they're intimidated by dave's tone of voice.

dave huffs and turns back around, glancing at kurt.

"you okay?" dave asks kurt softly.

kurt nods and continues writing his paper.

the day goes from there, dave occasionally protecting his best friend from heart-less assholes and walking kurt to class. kurt kisses dave's cheek and walks inside his last class of the day, taking a seat in the back so he won't be seen.

a familiar guy walks in, his mohawk standing out and his badass posture sending the blue eyed boy bad vibes. kurt looks down and stays silent, fiddling with his thumbs and hoping the jewish boy will sit somewhere else.

kurt hears footsteps getting louder as someone approaches where he's sitting. he looks up to be met with a pair of dark green eyes.

"hey fairy, you haven't changed since middle school." puck chuckles as he stares down the smaller boy.

kurt stays silent, taking the insult and avoiding eye contact with his old friend.

yes, puck and kurt were friends. they met in 6th grade to be exact cause puck didn't study for his math test, so kurt stepped in and helped the bad boy. they stayed friends till 8th grade. you see, kurt came out that he was gay in 8th grade to dave and puck.

dave didn't care, he loved kurt the same, but puck. puck freaked out. he screamed and yelled how he can't believe that he was friends with a fag and how disgusted he felt just being around kurt. pucks words really hurt kurt, but he couldn't do anything to try to keep his friend. 

"are you just gonna stay silent and ignore me?" 

kurt looks away from pucks gaze and stares down at his hands.

puck rolls his eyes at the small boy and plops down in the seat beside kurt. the mohawk haired boy pulls his phone out as the teacher walks in. kurt stays silent and averts his attention to the teacher, occasionally taking notes about the lesson.

he can feels pucks eyes on him but he doesn't spare a glance his way. he keeps taking notes and answering questions about the lesson.

the rest of the period is like this, puck occasionally bothering kurt and trying to talk to him, but the porcelain boy continues to ignore him.

the teacher, mr.schue, tells everybody to pack up since there's only a few minutes left of class. kurt packs up his belongings and waits patiently for the bell to ring. puck nudges the smaller boy giving him a smirk.

"are you going to audition for the geek club?" kurt rolls his eyes and turns to puck, finally talking to him.

"it's called glee club and yes, i am going to audition. not that that it's any of your business anyway." right as kurt finished his sentence, the bell rings and class is dismissed.

kurt stands up and begins to walk out, puck trailing right behind him, but mr.shue stops the jewish boy. dave waits patiently for his best friend outside the door and doesn't expect to be soon face to face with his old friend. kurt smiles at his best friend, linking their arms together and dave flashes kurt a warm smile.

"so, how was class?" he asks softly, taking kurt's bag and swinging it around his shoulder.

"it was okay. mr.shue was nice and well, there was something that did kinda ruin my day." kurt says the last part softly, but dave hears it.

the broader boy furrows his eyebrows and looks down at kurt.

"what happen?" before kurt could answer, puck walks out of the classroom and stops dead in his tracks when he sees dave then shows a disgusted expression when he notices kurt.

"i see your still friends with the fag." puck smirks and crosses his arms.

dave glares at him and growls deeply, pushing kurt behind him in a protective manner.

"you wanna repeat that puckerman?" 

puck kinda backs away and rolls his eyes, staring at dave.

"Nah, I rather not." 

"I thought so. now move along." 

puck rolls his eyes again and walks away, leaving the two boys alone.

dave wraps his arm around kurt and smiles down at the porcelain boy. kurt smiles up at his best friend and sighs happily.

"c'mon, lets go home."


End file.
